Plasma and DLP displays are examples of Pulse Width Modulated (PWM) display types. PWM displays have only digital ON and OFF pixel states. Accordingly, PWM displays provide an image by integrating light emitted in respective sub-field periods. If the switching frequency is high enough, the eye responds to the time-averaged brightness of the pixel. Only a discrete set of intensity levels can be produced. As a result, the intensity scale is no longer smooth but rather increases as a series of steps. The intensity steps apply individually to each of the red, green, and blue primary color channels. The steps introduce quantization errors into hue and saturation for all resulting color mixtures. The greater the number of digital levels, the smaller the error. If the steps are very fine, the eye will not notice the jumps and lack of smoothness. If the steps are not very fine, the granularity of the digital steps will introduce false visual intensity and contours into a displayed image. These effects are most noticeable in fine graduations of either intensity or color within an image. In addition, at low brightness levels, i.e., low intensities, the “on” pixel state time is so brief that it may be visually perceived as image noise. Such noise is referred to herein as dark noise.